elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ganna Uriel
|Base ID = }} Ganna Uriel is an Imperial found in Kynesgrove. She also works and wanders around the Steamscorch Mine. She has a sister named Gemma Uriel. Interactions Chop Wood Ganna will pay the Dragonborn 5 for each piece of firewood brought to her. In conversation, Ganna will talk about a grove on the hillside that turned out to be sacred, and therefore uncuttable, rendering her family's mill in Kynesgrove useless, and she and her sister are unable to afford the purchase of a new mill elsewhere. Dialogue "Seen the remnants of the grove? That... well, that was me. Me and my sister." :Are things not going well for you? "We got the mill up and running before we found out that the big stand of trees on the hill was sacred. Now we can't cut them, and can't afford to buy another mill somewhere else. So we scrounge whatever we can from around the tundra." Conversations The path of the pauper Gemma: "I'll never understand why you're so bitter about everything." Ganna: "I'm bitter because we had lives in Cyrodiil. And we came out here to be paupers." Gemma: "But we choose our own path now." Ganna: "And a whole lot of good that's gotten us." Cutting Kyne's Grove Gemma: "There is some good news though. I think the borders of the shrine may be smaller than we think." Ganna: "Wait, so you think we'll be able to harvest some of the sacred trees up there?" Gemma: "Well that's just it. Some of them might not be sacred." Ganna: "I'll let you explain that one to the Nords." Gemma: "They have to be reasonable about it at some point." Ganna: "Gemma. This town is called 'Kynesgrove.' That stand of trees is Kyne's Grove. You don't honestly think you can just cut some down." Gemma: "Well, we have to cut down something!" Ganna: "Maybe we should just admit that this is a horrible place for a mill." No lumber needed Ganna: "What about Ulfric? Did you ever hear back from him?" Gemma: "No, but his housecarl sent us a letter." Ganna: "Why didn't you tell me? What did he say?" Gemma: "He... thanked us for contacting him, but said they didn't need any more lumber at the moment." Ganna: "Oh." Gemma: "You see? That's why I didn't tell you!" Discount timbers Gemma: "We've got a new order in." Ganna: "Is that a joke? " Gemma: "No! Roggi and Kjeld need some more support timbers for the mine." Ganna: "I suppose Kjeld asked for the usual discount?" Gemma: "Well, he is the mayor." Ganna: "No, it's fine. I don't mind being poor." Angry Nords Ganna: "That last brigade of soldiers said there's a tall forest on the eastern edge of the White River." Gemma: "Yes, but that's too close to Mixwater Mill. We don't want to get Gilfre angry at us by stealing her trees." Ganna: "Well we have to harvest somewhere! This is getting absurd." Gemma: "I want to make money just as much as you do, but we don't want to make the Nords angry." Ganna: "Who could tell the difference?" Let sleeping rebels lie Gemma: "Did I tell you I got a letter from General Tullius? They've conscripted some more archers and will need..." Ganna: "Sssssh! That's not something we want everyone to be hearing." Gemma: "Oh, like the sleepy rebel supporters in this town are going to tell anyone." Ganna: "Let's just not take the chance. We can talk about this later." Quotes *''"Came here to start a lumber mill. Who knew the Nords cared about a bunch of old trees?"'' *''"But... well, they did. Sacred, they said. So we work the mines until we've worked it off. Fair enough, I guess."'' Appearances * de:Ganna Uriel es:Ganna Uriel pl:Ganna Uriel ru:Ганна Уриэль Category:Skyrim: Kynesgrove Characters Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers